Todas as palavras que esquecemos de dizer
by arya.bee
Summary: Talvez ele nunca a tivesse visto direito. Sobre sorrisos, girassóis e chances perdidas. 3º lugar no II Mini Challenge Harry/Luna do fórum 6V


_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem_

**N/A: **O tema do chall era basear a fic numa música, e tem coisa mais leonática que Los Hermanos?

Empatada em 3º Lugar com a fofíssima "When It Rains"

Itens: Amor Platônico

Música: A Flor - Los Hermanos

Obs.: Sabe o epílogo? Então, mandou lembranças da gaveta de meias.

* * *

><p><strong>Todas as palavras que esquecemos de dizer<strong>

**Prólogo - Maio de 2002**

No começo do mês ele e Ginny terminaram o namoro, como já sabiam a tempos que precisavam fazer. No jardim d'a Toca, a ruiva parecia aliviada, deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry, disse que sabia que eles seriam melhores separados do que juntos e desejou de verdade que ele fosse muito feliz.

"E onde que fica a felicidade agora Ginny?"

"Não sei... De repente nos caminhos imprevistos e inesperados." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Harry sorriu também. Dali a duas semanas ela partiria para sua primeira viagem com os Harpies e eles quiseram esclarecer tudo antes de se despedirem. Ainda eram amigos, e esse era o melhor resultado que ele poderia esperar.

Quando Harry voltou ao centro de Londres, onde ficava seu apartamento, uma liberdade engraçada acompanhava seus passos. Pela primeira vez ele notou o canteiro de girassóis na praça a frente de seu prédio. Girassóis eram flores realmente fascinantes.

* * *

><p><strong>I - E eu tive tudo sem saber quem era eu – Junho de 2002<strong>

Harry estava na estação de Green Park, após deixar o Ministério. Podia aparatar até seu apartamento, mas se sentia tão bem em estações de trem, que costumava viajar assim às vezes e também, lembrar que havia um mundo sem magia.

Quando viu uma nuvem de cabelos loiros descendo as escadas, se surpreendeu. Não esperava encontrar Luna Lovegood no metrô. Mas ela também gostava de trens, como ele constatou depois, enquanto tomavam o café que ele insistiu que tomassem, já que não se viam há meses.

"Eu estava na Austrália, pesquisando animais mágicos. Meu pai fez uma série de reportagens muito completas sobre o assunto no Quibbler"

"Eu sei, andei lendo, quando o treinamento dava uma folga. Mas você vai passar na Toca algum dia para jantar, não vai? Ron e a Sra. Weasley não param de perguntar de você."

"É claro que vou. É uma pena que Ginny não possa estar lá também. Sinto falta dela."

Harry desviou os olhos para o café, era estranho não ser mais o namorado de Ginny, depois de tanto tempo juntos.

"Uma pena... Então, tenho que ir. Mas pare de sumir, Luna"

"Vou parar. Rolf Scamander me convidou para estagiar no Departamento de Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, então acho que vamos nos ver com mais freqüência."

Luna sorriu ao dizer isso, Harry também. Seria ótimo vê-la mais.

**xxx**

Os quatro ficaram conversando até mais tarde, depois do jantar, relembrando histórias antigas de Hogwarts. E foi assim, quase como de brincadeira, que Harry finalmente descobriu. Quando Luna disse, numa timidez atípica, que sentiu algo por ele, naquele ano em que tantas garotas pareciam sentir.

"Mas não como essas meninas, é claro" Luna deu uma risada constrangida "Mas era bom conversar com você. E... Ginny e eu não falávamos sobre essas coisas, então eu nem suspeitava que ela gostasse de você. É claro que quando vocês ficaram juntos, eu esqueci essa ideia."

Ela mexeu no chá, encarando os próprios joelhos e Ron assobiou, quebrando o silêncio de surpresa que tomou a sala.

"'Taí algo que eu gostaria de ter visto em Hogwarts. Vocês dariam o que falar, com certeza." Terminando a fala com uma risada.

Harry corou. Isso nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça, mas antes que ele pudesse digerir a informação Luna já havia recuperado o ar sonhador habitual. A ideia da garota como sua namorada surgiu em sua mente. Quase como uma brincadeira. Mas inegavelmente concebível.

**xxx**

"Você não está curtindo ela, está?"

"O quê?"

Ron e Harry tiravam seu descanso de dois minutos antes de retomarem o treino. Estavam no último ano do curso para aurores e nenhuma prova de NOM se comparava ao esforço. Mas mesmo assim, Harry passava muito tempo sonhando acordado, invariavelmente, pensando em girassóis.

"Luna. Você não para de perguntar dela, e quando para é pra ficar olhando para o nada com essa cara de abobado. Mas não faz nenhum mês que você e Ginny terminaram."

"É claro que não estou Ron. Eu só queria entender por que..."

"É, é. Já ouvi sua explicação antes. De qualquer forma, Hermione me disse que ela deve ter dado algum sinal que estava afim, mas você não notou."

Na mesma noite, fitando o canteiro de girassóis por sua janela da sala, ele se lembrou. De Luna sorrindo como ele nunca a vira fazer. Quando ele a convidou para o Baile de Slughorn, apressando-se em dizer que iriam como amigos, mas ela sorriu mesmo assim. Isso teria sido um sinal? Um que ele jamais teria notado, tendo a mente ocupada por Ginny, Malfoy, quadribol, a briga infinita de seus melhores amigos e em ser "o Eleito".

Mas algo em seu entendimento de Luna mudava quando colocava o fato dela ter gostado dele em perspectiva. Ele queria saber o quanto ela gostou, saber por que ela nunca havia falado nada, se sempre tinha aquele jeito seguro e aquela franqueza quase incômoda. Queria saber o que teria mudado nele se ele soubesse disso desde sempre.

Talvez nada, mas não podia parar de pensar que seu sexto e último ano em Hogwarts seria leve e despreocupado como Luna. Que por algum motivo, nunca mostrara nada além de um sorriso. Por eles serem amigos.

**xxx**

No refeitório do Ministério, Rolf Scamander e Luna conversavam sobre amor. Os centauros que tinham visitado o Departamento mais cedo acreditavam que o amor tinha o poder de mudar o mundo. Rolf concordava com eles, Luna o ouvia distraída, com o olhar preso do outro lado do salão.

Harry viu os cabelos rebeldes de Rolf antes mesmo de ver Luna, decidiu atravessar o salão e dar um oi a eles, era a primeira vez que via a amiga no Ministério. Quando chegou, o garoto perguntou sem sutilezas, se Harry acreditava nos centauros, entre outras coisas.

"Mas você já amou alguém, de verdade?"

"Acho que Ginny Weasley. Pelo menos com o que tenho para comparar. E você?"

Rolf deu um suspiro sonhador.

"Com certeza. É sempre bom estar apaixonado."

Os dois viraram-se para Luna, que estava calada, e um ligeiro rubor correu pelas faces dela.

"Acho que nunca amei ninguém. Mas olhem, eles estão distribuindo os papéis roxos para memorandos. Eu realmente adoro esses papéis."

A garota saiu correndo atrás do duende que carregava um bloco de papéis. Nenhum dos dois bruxos viu o leve tom de tristeza que tomou seus olhos azuis-prateados. Mas quando Harry a viu de costas, com o cabelo ondulando até a cintura, viu que ele não era loiro-sujo. Apenas tinha tantas tonalidades diferentes que ele nem conseguiria contar.

Ele se perguntou se Luna havia mudado, mas quando ela apoiou a varinha atrás da orelha, teve certeza de que não. Ele é quem a via direito. Pela primeira vez.

* * *

><p><strong>II - Ouvi dizer do teu olhar ao ver a flor – Agosto de 2002<strong>

Luna tinha inúmeras formas de sorrir. Sorrisos apressados, longos, tímidos, avoados. Harry reparava em cada um deles e sentia algo se agitando em seu estômago quando ela sorria algum para ele. Não tinha certeza do que sentia por Luna, só adorava ficar perto dela e fazer de tudo para receber outro sorriso. Mas eram poucas as vezes que cruzava com ela, nunca havia reparado como as vidas de uma estagiária e de um aspirante a auror seriam desencontradas. A maior parte do tempo, Luna só parecia estar indo embora.

Numa noite em que ela ficou organizando documentos até tarde, ele decidiu esperá-la para poderem pegar o trem juntos. Ela, após certo tempo, concluiu que não havia nascido para lidar com papéis, jogou todos numa caixa e puxou o braço de Harry.

"Vamos ir embora logo, antes que percebam"

Eles saíram do Ministério correndo e dando risadas; quando chegaram à estação, Luna lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, o que nunca havia feito e agradeceu de verdade, por tudo.

Harry não atribuiu o calor em seu rosto ao verão londrino.

**xxx**

Na manhã seguinte ele colheu um girassol do canteiro porque parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

Foi até o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas e depositou a flor sobre a mesa dela porque sentiu que Luna adoraria receber uma flor.

Escreveu num pedaço de pergaminho "Adoraria ter uma chance de conversar sobre todas as coisas que nunca dissemos" porque era exatamente isso que queria fazer.

Não assinou, porque esqueceu. E em seu coração, queria que ela soubesse que havia sido ele, sem precisar dizer.

Quando a viu de longe, no Átrio, ele acenou para ela. Ela lhe deu o sorriso mais sincero do mundo, com seus olhos azuis-prateados e foi para o elevador. Ele queria correr até ela e dizer sobre a flor em sua mesa, mas não queria estragar o momento com explicações.

Não viu quando Rolf Scamander se juntou a ela. Não ouviu quando ele disse algo sobre como "as pessoas nunca falam realmente tudo o que tem a dizer", pensando na burocracia de se lidar com a Comissão dos Duendes do Gringotes, mas com o tom enlevado de quem recitaria sonetos a uma musa se tivesse a chance.

**xxx**

Na mesma noite, na Toca, a Sra. Weasley fez questão que Bill e Fleur comparecessem para o jantar, porque Andrômeda havia deixado Teddy com Harry, e ela queria muito que o garotinho e Victoire virassem amigos.

Quando Harry chegou, Fleur falava encantada sobre algo que vira no Ministério quando fora encontrar Bill, que estava com os duendes do Gringotes.

"Foi três romantique. Aquele amiga mei maluque de vocês recebeu un florr..."

Harry sentiu a agitação em seu estômago triplicar.

"Parrece que de um colegue que já gostav dela há tempos..."

Um sorriso gigante se abriu em seu rosto, antes que ele pudesse conter

"E ele se declarou no mei do Ministérrio, foi tão linde. Nom achei que ingleses faziam esses gestos. Bill me disse que vocês conhecem ele, Escamandê, ou coise assim"

Harry sentiu seu sorriso murchar quando a realidade o atingiu. Tarde demais ele se lembrou que em todos os momentos que Luna ia embora, ela ia embora com Scamander. Ele também devia adorar receber os sorrisos dela, e provavelmente, fazia mais para recebê-los do que Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>III - E eu que nunca amei ninguém, pude então enfim amar<strong>

Luna foi até Rolf e perguntou abertamente quais eram todas as coisas que eles nunca diziam. Ela o viu corar e gaguejar, mas precisava saber.

E eles conversaram. Por horas, ou assim pareceu. E ele falou a verdade, de como estava interessado nela desde a primeira vez que a viu, mas nunca disse nada, por que ela parecia tão alheia a tudo isso. E ao fim de tudo a garota que nunca se permitiu amar de verdade Harry Potter, sorriu, pois sempre soube que seria muito fácil se apaixonar por Rolf Scamander.

"E como você sabia que girassóis são minhas flores preferidas?"

Ele não sabia, nem ao menos entendeu a pergunta, mas isso era uma das coisas que gostava em Luna

"Combinam com você"

**xxx**

Na semana seguinte, Harry viu o casal na saída da estação. Estava de saída de Ottery St. Catchpole, ela devia estar chegando, acompanhada dele. Luna estava radiante, de braços dados com Rolf, que sorria fora de si em contentamento, seus cabelos tão rebeldes quanto os de Harry, mas de uma cor amarelo-ouro que combinava com os dela. E tudo combinava horrivelmente com girassóis.

Harry queria falar a verdade, mas não poderia estragar aquela alegria tão singela e genuína que emanava dos dois. Tentou passar despercebido, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria.

Luna o viu de longe, queria chamá-lo e contar as novidades, mas Harry parecia esgotado. Eles só se cumprimentaram, quase apressadamente. Ela sentiu que havia algo errado, mas antes que pudesse identificar o quê, Harry saiu do seu alcance.

"Seja feliz Luna, até pelos caminhos imprevistos e inesperados" disse, como uma despedida

Por fim, Luna não viu os olhos verdes turvados pela sensação de impotência de não ter dito todas as palavras, e só ter notado tarde demais.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Elogios? Críticas? Hum, sei lá, dúvidas? Qualquer review é bem vinda e me deixaria muito feliz =)


End file.
